


Sofie get's fucked

by META2012



Series: OC Sofie stuff [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/META2012/pseuds/META2012
Summary: A simple set of stories with a simple premise, my anthro cat girl OC, Sofie Mercy Valentine Kirschbaum, getting fucked, a lot. Simple, can't get more complicated than that. Did I mention there will be a lot of sex?.
Series: OC Sofie stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969993
Kudos: 3





	1. Story 1: The well

**Author's Note:**

> Sofie's bio and reference sheet can be found here https://www.furaffinity.net/view/36766541/ this will be useful, for reasons.  
> Also, I recommend you read this chapter by chapter, as each chapter will be a seporat story.

# Story 1: The well

Sofie smiled as a light breeze blew past her. She was walking along a stone path, surrounded by tall trees.  
  
Sofie is a short anthropomorphic humanoid cat with a sexy and curvaceous body. She had red fur covering her busty body, a set of black hair on her head with a peek-a-bang covering her right eye, and her left eye was blue. She also had a 105 cm bust.  
  
She was wearing a very revealing black dress, black high-heeled shoes, black panties, and had a fingerless glove on her right hand. She also had a flea collar around her neck, an eye-patch over her right eye, and a monocle over her left eye.  
  
She continued down the path, smiling as the cool air brushed past her body. Occasionally she would grope her own large, plump breasts as the cool air aroused her slightly.  
  
She soon spotted an old well off to the side of the road. Curious, she left the path and walked over to the well. It was a normal but rather old well, built around a deep pit, with the bucket still attached to the rope.  
  
She leaned against the side of the well, only for the wall she was leaning on to collapse into the well, taking her with it. She managed to grab hold of the bucket, but her weight pulled it down the pit, taking her with it.  
  
She fell for at least ten seconds before the bucket ran out of rope, and her momentum caused the rope to snap. Lucky for Sofie she only fell a few feet into a pool of water. It wasn't very deep, only went up to her calf when standing. But the drop caused both her shoes and dress to fall off her body. Plus she landed on her ass, causing cold water to splash all over her.  
  
Seriously, the human who said a cat always lands on their feet was a fucking lying bastard.  
  
The cave was dark, but there was some light coming from the hole she fell through, and the water was reflecting the light slightly, allowing her to see the full extent of the cave she fell into.  
  
Sofie slowly got up and sat on her knees. The air down here was cooler, much cooler, which started to arouse her. The cold water only served to arouse her even more.  
  
She splashed some water over her chest and started groping her breasts, moaning periodically as the sensation helped satisfy her arousal.  
  
Normally, someone in her position would pick up their clothing and try to find a way out. But Sofie was not a normal person. She was the kind of person who, once aroused, liked to maintain her arousal for a long time.  
  
She was like this for at least a minute, groping her breasts and occasionally splashing more cold water over her chest.  
  
It was just when she was about to start stroking her pussy when she heard a deep chuckle. She turned her head and saw a large black bear sitting on a nearby rock, staring at her with lust as he slowly stroked his large erect cock.  
  
“Don't stop on my account” the bear said with a deep Russian accent.  
  
The bear was large, a clear foot taller then Sofie. He had a very well built and muscular body, covered in thick black fur.  
  
Sofie had to admit, the man was one hell of a hot beefcake. And he had a nice and large cock.  
  
“Who are you?” she asked as she stood up and faced the bear, making no attempt to cover herself.  
  
The bear chuckled before he stood up and started to walk towards her, one hand still stroking his shaft “Oh, I'm just a lonely man who wants some female company” he said as he started to get closer to her.  
  
Sofie started to slowly walk backwards, away from the large bear who was walking towards her. But she tripped over a stone and fell back onto her ass, causing more cold water to splash over her. She quickly looked herself over before looking back up and was shocked to see the bear standing over her, still stroking his cock which looked to have gotten bigger. She couldn't take her eyes off of it.  
  
The bear grinned at as he looked down at her “Well, looks like your just as eager as me” he said before he removed his hand from his cock. Then, in one swift moment, he grabbed the back of Sofie's head and shoved his cock into her mouth, forcing it down her throat.  
  
“Mmph!” Sofie groaned as her mouth was forced open to allow his girth in. She had to open it even more just so that her teeth were out of the way, and her tongue was pressed flat against the bottom of her mouth. She was surprised that she was able to get half of his cock down on the first go.  
  
The bear pulled Sofie's head back. But just as her lips were about to pull off, he roughly shoved her head back down, forcing the entire length down her throat. He then started shoving her head back and forth, his large cock shoved down her throat over and over again, with no sign of stopping.  
  
Sofie at first was taken aback by the sudden fucking of her throat. But as his cock continued to fuck her mouth, she began to enjoy it. The sensation serving to fuel her already growing arousal, as well as the needy burn in her womanhood. She started groping one of her plump breasts with one hand and stroking her pussy with the other.  
  
The bear gave no warning to his impending orgasm. The only warning Sofie got was when his grip on her head tightened. Moments later the bear shoved her head down his cock with a loud grunt and came. Sofie's eyes widened as thick ropes of cum shot onto her mouth and down her throat. So much cum was blasted into her mouth that she was forced to quickly gulp down his thick load, lest she drown in cum. Her throat bulged as she swallowed over and over again, just barely managing to breath in-between gulps.  
  
Soon, after several long moments of sucking, the bears orgasm finally slowed. He slowly pulled Sofie's head back, pulling her lips off of his cock with a loud gasp. Her chest heaved as she breathed deeply, sucking in as much air as drool and cum trickled down her chin.  
  
She looked up at the bear after a few moments, and he looked down at her. She shuddered as she saw the intent in his eyes. He was far from down with her.  
  
It would be several hours before he was done with her, and several more before he let her go.

  



	2. Story 2: The prison

# Story 2: The prison

Sofie sighed as she finished off the last of her paperwork. It had been a boring day at the prison, as not much ever happened around here. Nothing interesting anyway.  
  
She was wearing a light blue shirt that was barely keeping her large bust at bay, a black skirt, stockings, high-heeled shoes, and a fingerless glove on her right hand. She also had a flea collar around her neck, an eye-patch over her right eye, and a monocle over her left eye.  
  
She stood up and walked over to the window. All the inmates were behaving themselves, which was annoying as that was the opposite of how she wanted them to act. She wanted at least one riot or two to make things interesting.  
Would it kill someone to cause a riot or two?  
  
Well, there was a minor riot going on in D block, but it was so small that she didn't need to do anything apart from sitting back and wait for it to blow over. She had also sent a few guards from the main office to the other blocks, just to deter other riots.  
  
She sighed, a minor riot in D block was not the kind of action she was looking for, very far from what she was looking for in fact. It was so boring around here, nothing major ever happened around here, nothing. She longed for something really interesting to happen, like a prison break or a massive riot.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, she was just about to get some excitement in her life, just not in a way she was expecting.  
The door to her office suddenly opened. She turned her head to see who was entering her office, but all she saw was a flash of orange before a hand cupped around her mouth from behind, with another clamped around her body, pinning her arms to her sides.  
  
“Well well well. What do we have here” a voice behind her said sinisterly “I knew the warden was a woman. But I never expected her to be this curvy and sexy” he said. He had an African accent.  
  
Sofie turned her head to the side so that she could get a look at her captor with her one good eye. She was rather shocked to see a large lion standing behind her. He was a good foot taller than her, and he had a very well built and muscular body, covered in thick orange fur, wearing a black prisoner uniform, with a flea collar around his neck.  
  
It took her a moment to notice that he wasn't the only inmate who had broken into her office. A male stoat was also in the room. He had an average build and was only slightly taller then Sofie. He had brown and white fur. He too was wearing a black prisoner uniform with a flea collar around his neck.  
  
“Close the curtain, quickly” the lion ordered, keeping a tight grip around Sofie as he forcefully dragged her towards the table.  
  
“Don't worry, I've got it” the stoat said as he quickly closed the curtain “Doors locked by the way?” he asked. He had an American accent.  
  
“Good,” the lion said as he reached the table. With one hand he quickly brushed everything off of the table, he then laid Sofie onto the table, her back pressed against the table and legs open up. “Can I have a hand over here?” he said, one hand clamped down on Sofie's mouth.  
  
“Got it,” the stoat said as he rushed over to the table and helped pin Sofie down on it “Now then. Let's strip her”.  
  
The lion nodded and reached down to her skirt and pulled it completely off, revealing her black panties. He then reached for her shirt and pulled it apart, sending buttons flying and allowing her chest to bulge out. Her large breasts on full display, coved only by a black lacy bra.  
v The lion smiled before he pulled Sofie's bra off, he then reached for her panties and pulled them off, leaving her breasts and pussy on full display.  
  
“My, what a busty lass,” the lion remarked, a seizable bulge forming in his pants. He quickly pulled his trousers and pants down, allowing his seizable cock to spring free. He then started to jerk himself off with one hand, the other pinning Sofie to the table, his sheer weight keeping her pinned.  
  
The stoat also had pulled his trousers and pants down, revealing that he too had quite the seizable cock as well. It wasn't as large as the lion's cock, but it was still impressive. His free hand clamped down over her mouth whilst he jerked himself off with his other.  
  
The two men kept Sofie pinned to the table whilst they jerked themselves off, licking their lips and eyeing her busty body up with lust.  
  
The two men's cocks gradually swelled up, slowly reaching their maximum size. Sofie was impressed by how large their fully erect cocks were, and she couldn't help but want them to unload balls-deep into her.  
  
The stoat soon removed his hand from Sofie's mouth and started groping one of her plump breasts. The Lion took notice and spread her legs apart, he then lined his cock up to her pussy, and prepared to plunge it into her.  
  
“Now my dear” the lion smiled as he leaned over her “Give us one good reason to not fuck your busty body,” he said.  
  
Sofie couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed by his statement. A reason to not fuck her, what the fuck. “I'm sorry what!” she said sounding annoyed “You come into my office, grab me, pin me to my table, and strip me!. You then get your dicks out and prepare yourself to fuck me!. And you ask me for a reason to not fuck me!” she said sounding very annoyed, causing the two inmates to look rather surprised “Look, if you two can show me a good time, I'll pretend this entire thing never happened” she added.  
  
The two inmates quickly shared a confused look, they then looked back down at Sofie, smiles pasted over their faces. “Oh, we're defiantly going to show you a good time,” the lion said before he shoved his dick into her pussy.  
  
Sofie moaned loudly as pure pleasure shot through her pelvis, the lions cock pushing her lower lips apart as it pushed inside her pussy. “Mm~!” she moaned, arching her head back as she felt the lion forced his entire girth into her. The stoat used this opportunity to shove his cock into her mouth, deep-throating her as he groped her large breasts.  
  
“Man, you can really take it,” the stoat remarked as slowly shoved his entire length down her throat again and again. Gently at first, but he quickly started to get faster and rougher.  
  
“What do you expect from such a busty woman” the lion grunted as he too started to get faster and rougher, his thick cock plunging deep into her pussy. One hand grabbed her hips whilst the other grabbed her other breast.  
  
Both inmates roughly fondled her large chest as they kept moving their hips, pounding her body as they filled her mouth and pussy with their ample cocks. Their bestial fucking of her made it difficult to breathe, gulping in air whenever she could.  
  
Sofie mewled in anticipation as she something bubbled inside of her, her impending climax causing her to want more. The two inmates suddenly started to fuck her harder, rapidly shoving their cocks into her pussy and throat, filling them to the brim with their shafts. The rapid increase in pace and the sheer roughness soon caused her to hit her limits.  
  
Her orgasmic cry of pleasure was silenced by the stoat's large cock rapidly fucking her throat. She spammed as her orgasm shot through her curvy body, her mind almost going blank as pleasure shot through her. A sudden grunt from the two inmates told her they too had hit their limits, and quickly slammed balls-deep inside of her and unloaded thick shots of cum deep into her throat and womb. Her mind went totally blank as the two inmates unloaded into her, grunting in satisfaction as busty slut in-between them took their massive load.  
  
Sofie's body went limp against the table, her body overloaded with pleasure. The two inmates cocks slipped out of her, covered in cum.  
  
“That... was a good time” Sofie panted as she breathed heavily, taking in large gulps of air.  
  
“Satisfied already,” the lion said before he leaned forward “We've barely begun,” he said with a smile.  
  
It would be several hours before they were done with her.

  



	3. Story 3: The jungle

# Story 3: The jungle

  


Sofie ducked her head as she moved under a low branch. The jungle she was exploring was thick and full of tall trees, and the air was full of the sounds of the local wildlife, like birds and insects.  
  
She was wearing a rather revealing light brown jacket, very short shorts, brown leather boots, and a fingerless glove on her right hand. She also had a flea collar around her neck, an eye-patch over her right eye, and a monocle over her left eye.  
  
She continued to walk through the jungle, seeing nothing of interest. Which was annoying as she was looking for things.  
  
She soon came across a small clearing. There wasn't much in it, apart from a grassy floor. So she simply walked through it, as there was no point in going around when it was safe.  
  
Turns out the clearing wasn't safe, as the instant she walked into the middle a net rose around her, capturing her as it was pulled up into the air.  
  
“Well, Scheiße!” Sofie cursed as she hung in the net, still recovering from the shock of being captured. The net suddenly dropped back down onto the ground, bringing her with it. “Ow. That wasn't at all-ah” she yelped as a rather curvy and busty female leopard leapt on top of her, pinning her against the ground.  
  
The female leopard had the standard yellow and white fur with black spots. And was wearing a brown leather bra and panties, with a flea collar around her neck.  
  
The female leopard smiled before she started groping Sofie's plumb breasts “My oh my, what a nice catch” she said seductively “Now, whilst your something I can't eat. I do have a very good idea what to do with you” she said before she rolled Sofie onto her front and tied her arms and legs together. She had a sexy Brazilian accent.  
  
Sofie tried her best to break free of the female leopards grasp, but was unable to break free, and soon found her arms and legs bound. Once she was restrained the leopard lifted her up and swung her over her shoulder, one hand firmly grasped over her ass.  
  
“You have a nice ass, my little pet,” the female leopard said haughtily as she walked off with Sofie over her shoulder.  
  
Sofie tried to escape, but the female leopard's grasp on her was too strong to break free from.  
  
The female leopard carried her a few minutes, keeping a tight grip over her busty prize. Soon she reached the entrance to a cave. She quickly walked in, taking her prize with her.  
  
The cave had been converted into a simple living space, with a central fire pit, several animal skins were laid on the floor, and several skulls of various animals hung from the ceiling.  
  
On one of the animal skins were two large, well built and muscular male leopards, laying next to each other completely naked, baring the flea collars around their necks, kissing each other as they jerked each other off.  
  
Sofie couldn't help but feel very aroused by the sight of the two horny men as they made out, wishing that she wasn't bound so she could enjoy herself as she watched.  
  
“Hello boys,” the female leopard said as she walked over to the two male leopards.  
  
They stopped kissing and turned their head's towards her. “Well well well. What have you got there my dear?” the first leopard asked with a smile on his face, eyes drifting towards Sofie's rear.  
  
“Your new play toy,” the female leopard said before she dropped Sofie on the ground in front of them “You two did say that it would be nice to have another woman around to fuck whilst I'm out hunting, so here you are,” she said with a smile.  
  
Sofie blushed as the two horny men turned their gaze onto her, pure lust in their eyes. Their fully erect cocks on full display.  
  
“You boys enjoy her,” the female leopard said before she turned around and headed to the cave entrance “I'll be out hunting for our next meal,” she said before she left the cave.  
  
The two men waited for their female companion to leave before they pounced on Sofie, untying her arms and legs before stripping her naked, removing everything save for her fingerless glove.  
  
Sofie did not try and resist them, letting them have their way with her to fuel her already aroused body. The sight of the two horny men making out had already made her quite aroused, and she wanted more, so much more.  
  
Once she was completely naked the first leopard picked her up by her arms, he then put his arms around her chest, pressing her back against his chest and positioning her asshole just above his cock.  
  
The second leopard walked in front of her and started groping her breasts. “Mm, what a nice body you have my dear,” he said before his hands moved down to her thighs and grabbed them, he then pulled her legs up and separated them, leaving her wet pussy exposed. “We've barely started and you're already aroused. Did our little make-out session beforehand have anything to do with that?” he asked as she stepped forward and positioned his cock just in front of her pussy.  
  
Sofie could only nod in response, too distracted by the hot leopard's muscular body. Eagerly awaiting for the two to start fucking her hard.  
  
She didn't have to wait long, as the two leopards pushed their cocks into her pussy and asshole. The cum from a previous ejaculation acting as a lubricant, allowing them to slip more than half of their cocks into her. The two then started humping her rapidly, roughly thrusting their cocks deeper and deeper into her and sending bolts of pleasure through her.  
  
“A-ah-ah~!” Sofie moaned whorishly as the two men pushed their cocks into her, their hips slapping against her.  
  
The second leopard quickly moved his hands from her legs to other leopard's muscular arms, to which the second responded by tightening his grip around her chest. Sofie, not wanting to fall, put her legs around the leopard's body. She then put her hands against his shoulders for support.  
  
The repositioning of their limbs allowed the two leopards to start fucking her harder and faster, and between the two their cocks soon drained her of her stamina. Their shafts pistoned in and out of her with a rhythmic and bestial passion, roughly slamming inside of her and bringing her so much pleasure that she could only moan like a whore.  
  
“Ah, J-Ja... more~” Sofie begged like a whore in heat.  
  
The second leopard grunted “You really are a whore, aren't you” he remarked as both of them sped up, thrusting with a bestial passion.  
  
“We should definitely keep her around,” the first leopard said “I've been dying to have a foursome,” he said. His Idea making Sofie feel aroused beyond belief.  
  
She suddenly cried out as her orgasm hit her, her mind went black as she came. Her asshole and womanhood tightened around their cocks as her orgasm shot thought her busty body. Moments later the two leopards grip tightened as they slammed their cocks deep inside her, and unloaded their balls into her, pumping vast loads of cum into her asshole and womanhood. Her mind crumbled, only able to think about the sensation of their cum filling her rear and womb with warm cum.  
  
A minute passed before their orgasms died down, and Sofie's body went limp. Their two leopards grip weaken slightly, but they did not let go of her.  
  
The first leopard licked his lips “Now that was satisfying” he said before he looked at the second leopard “Again?” he asked.  
  
The second leopard smiled “Defiantly” he replied, and the two started fucking her again.  
  
It wouldn't be until the female leopard returned before they stopped their bestial fucking of her, and even so, she wanted her fun with her as well.


	4. Story 4: the thief

# Story 4: the thief

Sofie opened her eye as she sat up in bed. It was dark outside, the lights were off, and the window was open, allowing a cool breeze to blow into the dark room she was in.  
  
She was wearing only a black baby-doll nightgown that, due to her large bust, only went down to her waist. Panties, stockings, and a fingerless glove on her right hand. She also had a flea collar around her neck and an eye-patch over her right eye. Her monocle was resting on the bedside table.  
  
She sighed as she looked at her digital clock. It was one in the morning, far too early to be waking up. She laid back and close her eye, making herself more comfortable in the bed.  
  
A sudden noise woke her back up, and she sat back up. She quickly reached for her monocle and put in on. She then quickly looked around the room, trying to find out what caused the sound.  
  
“Who's there?” she said, looking into the darkness. No reply came. “Must have been nothing” she said before she took off her monocle and put it back onto the bedside table.  
  
She yelped when something suddenly grabbed her arm, and a black figure leapt on top of her. Pinning her to the bed by her arms.  
  
“Nothing my dear,” a sensual female voice said “Please, I am far from nothing,” she said. She had an American accent.  
  
It took Sofie a few seconds to realise who was pinning her to the ground, a sexy and curvaceous female rabbit, with light brown fur, long red hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a black, skin-tight bodysuit with the zipped down, allowing her to get a good look at the woman's large bust. She also had a flea collar around her neck.  
  
“W-who are you?” Sofie asked, finding it hard to look her captor's face whilst her breasts were on show.  
  
The rabbit chuckled “I see that you can't take your eyes off of my lovely chest, my dear” she said with a seductive smile “Would you like to touch them, my dear?” she asked, leaning forwards a bit more and giving her a better look at her breasts.  
  
Sofie started to blush. Whilst they were not as large as her own, they were still impressive.  
  
The rabbit smiled before she grabbed Sofie's hands and pressed them against her breast's “Do you like them, my dear?” she asked seductively.  
  
Sofie could only nod as started to groped the rabbits nice, plump breasts. Giving them a good squeeze.  
  
“Mm~” the rabbit moaned happily “You know, I did come here to rob you. But after seeing your busty body, I just couldn't help my self” she said as her hands slipped down Sofie's arms, towards her chest “I just have to have a feel of that curvy body of yours” she said as her hands started groping Sofie's large breast's.  
  
Sofie moaned as the rabbit's tender hands groped her breasts, teasing and toying with them with her gentle fingers.  
  
The rabbit leaned forward and pressed her lips against Sofie's is a passionate kiss. Sofie didn't resist and returned the kiss – savouring the lustful kiss for as long as possible, only parting their lips when their lungs burned for air.  
  
“Mm...” the rabbit breathed as she pulled back, their lips inches apart “You have such nice lips, my dear,” she remarked as one of her hands started to slowly move down Sofie's body.  
  
“And you are a nice kisser” Sofie cooed as she curled a hand around to the rabbit's back and pulled her back in for another passionate kiss. She moaned deeply into the kiss, letting the rabbit dominate her mouth, submitting herself to the lusty thief.  
  
The rabbit's hand slowly moved down Sofie's chest, moving down to her panties. She slipped her hand beneath her panties and started stroking her pussy, earning a lusty moan from the horny cat. The gentle and cold breeze blew over her fur, making her hornier.  
  
Their lips parted again and breathed heavily “Your lips are so addictive my dear, I just can't get enough of them” she said as she slipped two fingers into Sofie's pussy, gently fingering her and making her mewl lustfully “Let's see how much pleasure you can withstand before you cum” she cooed before leaning in for another lustful kiss.  
  
Sofie melted into the kiss, mewling as the rabbit dominated her mouth and lower lips. The prior teasing she had been receiving making her very aroused, something that the rabbit eagerly exploited. The rabbit pushed a third finger into her pussy and started to rapidly finger fucking her, coating her fingers in Sofie's arousal.  
  
She moaned as the thief pleasured her, not even trying to resist the bubbling pleasure that was rapidly building up inside of her, letting it wash over her and take her. A loud moan escaped her lips as hot pleasure rushed through her, her climax hitting her.  
  
The rabbit continued to fingering Sofie, slowing her pace down so it was in sync with her orgasm. Their lips remained together, kissing passionately as her hips twitched and bucked from the lustful aftershocks.  
  
The rabbit soon slowed down and stopped. Pulling her fingers out as their lips parted “Mm~. Now that was just delightful” she said as she sat up. She smiled as she saw the lewd state she was in “You look like you've enjoyed yourself” she said before she licked her fingers clean of Sofie's honey.  
  
Sofie breathed heavily as came down from her pleasurable high, her chest rising and falling as she breathed. Her mind was unable to think of anything but the pleasurable experience she just felt, and her desirer for more.  
  
“Want to go again?” the rabbit asked, pulling her arms out of her sleeves and letting her bodysuit drape down to her hips, fully exposing her nice, plump breasts.  
  
Sofie's eyes quickly darted towards the rabbit's nice breast. She couldn't help herself, her hands quickly darted to the thief's body and grabbed her breasts, groping them roughly “Oh, yeah I want to go again” she said before she pulled her in for a passionate and lustful kiss.  
  
They would be getting no sleep that night.


	5. Story 5: the witch

# Story 5: the witch

Sofie smiled as she finished off the last of her preparations. Everything she needed for her spell was ready, and it was now time for her to perform said spell.  
  
She was wearing a revealing black corset, black elbow-length gloves with a fingerless glove on her right hand, black panties, a short black skirt, fishnet stockings, high-heeled shoes, and a black pointed hat. She also had a flea collar around her neck, an eye-patch over her right eye, and a monocle over her left eye.  
  
She was in her spell room, which only had a cauldron with a fire beneath it, a table will all the stuff she needs on it, and a large wooden box with magical symbols drawn on and around it. Everything else in the room had been removed, as once this is done, a lot of things will be damaged.  
  
She smiled as she started throwing the ingredients for her spell into the cauldron, whispering the spell to herself as she prepared it. She could have said it out loud, but she didn't feel like she needed to. Besides, she was saving her voice for later.  
  
Once she finished putting all of the ingredients in she started stirring the contents of the cauldron, still whispering the spell to herself as the contents of the cauldron mixed together. The magical symbols started to glow with magical energy, getting brighter and brighter as the spell reached its climax. She then added the last ingredient to the spell and finished her quiet chant, and the symbols exploded, sending wood chips everywhere and forcing Sofie to duck behind the cauldron.  
  
She waited for the smoke to clear before poking her head out from behind the cauldron and smiled. Standing in the place where the wooden box once stood was now a large, well built, and muscular male raccoon, standing unmoving, eyes closed, and was completely naked, apart from the flea collar around his neck.  
  
Her gaze quickly shifted from his muscular chest to his very endowed cock, which was sizeable even though it was limp.  
  
Sofie licked her lips as she stood up, her single functional eye glued to the raccoon's dreamy body. She whispered a few words and magicked away the table, cauldron, table, firepit, and all the wooden shrapnel out of the room. She then walked towards the manly raccoon, licking her lips.  
  
“Ja, just exactly what I wanted,” she said as she slid a hand over his toned chest, tracing her fingers over his musclier chest. He was a good foot taller than her and was far bulky than her soft, curvy boy. She looked down at his cock, and started gently jerking him off “Mm...” she hummed softly as the raccoon's cock started to swell up in her hand, smiling at his large size. His thick shaft made her want to feel it deep inside her womanhood, to ride that large cock of his and feel him empty his balls deep inside of her.  
  
She looked back up to his head and let her lust take over, whispering “Wake up my dear. Wake up and, breed”.  
  
The raccoon's eye's shot open and looked down at Sofie. She flushed as his sharp gaze turned on her, wilting her confidence away with a gasp as he looked at her like a predator examining its prey.  
  
She froze completely as he looked at her, her hands and fingers frozen to his chest and cock. She breathed heavily as he stared at her voluptuous body with a bestial passion.  
  
“Breed!” the raccoon growled deeply before he grabbed Sofie and pinned her against the floor.  
  
Sofie started breathing rapidly as the raccoon treated her with a roughness only a wiled beast was capable of. She released a shuddery breath as he grabbed her corset and ripped it apart down the middle, releasing her large, plump breasts. His hands then moved down and ripped her skirt and panties clean off.  
  
She shuddered as the raccoon loomed over her curvy body, her breasts and pussy no longer protected by her clothing and were now exposed to the beast above her. But Sofie was the one in control here, not the raccoon who loomed over her. It was she who painstakingly created him, it was she who gave him the order to breed, and it will be her who will tell him to stop. But she wouldn't be giving that order until she was satisfied.  
  
“Come on big boy” Sofie cooed as she opened up her legs and exposed her pussy to him “Breed me to your heart's content”.  
  
“Breed!” the raccoon growled deeply before he grabbed Sofie's shoulders and rammed his cock into her pussy, forcing half of his cock inside and forcing out a sharp moan of pleasure from Sofie. He then began to thrust his cock back and forth with a rough buck of his hips, forcing his cock deeper and deeper into her.  
  
Her stamina simply melted away as her body was jackhammered by the raccoon's large cock, gasping and writhing in pleasure as his unrelated assault on her womanhood continued. She wanted to put her arms and legs around him, but she just could not find the strength to do so. The rapid thrusts of his cock sapping her strength away as it plunged deeper and deeper into her until his pelvis started slapping against hers, filling her womanhood with his thick shaft.  
  
One of the raccoon's hands soon greedily slipped over to her large breasts and started roughly groping them, fondling them with a roughness that would defiantly leave a mark or two.  
  
“A-ah~!, J-Ja, Ja, harder~!” Sofie cried as she was fucked into the floor, hearing the floorboards creak beneath her. The sheer roughness of it all was fuelling her arousal even more, and soon she felt her orgasm bubbling inside of her “B-breed me l-like the slut I-I... ah~!”.  
  
The raccoon could feel her orgasm building as well and rapidly increased the speed and roughness of his thrusts, rapidly fucking her womanhood so fast and roughly that the tip of his cock soon hit a sensitive spot inside of her, causing Sofie to hit her limits.  
  
“Mm, J-jahhh~!” Sofie cried out as her orgasm melted her mind, her orgasmic cry of pleasure was loud and lustful.  
  
The busty cat spammed beneath the large raccoon as her orgasm shot through her curvy body. And with a harsh grunt, he too hit his limit, slamming balls-deep inside her and unloaded thick spurts of cum deep into her womanhood. So much in fact that she could not hold it, causing it to squirt out of her pussy. The sensation sent warm pleasure through her body as her mind overloaded, only capable of processing the warm pleasure of both orgasms as her other senses shut down.  
  
She was panting heavily as her senses returned to her. The large raccoon was no-longer pinning her to the floor and had rolled off to the side, breathing heavily as he slowly jerked himself off, a few small spurts of cum coming out of this wet cock.  
  
Sofie licked her lips as she rolled over and crawled over to him. She straddled his furry chest and leaned in on his face “Breed me again big boy” she whispered lustfully as her hands caressed his musclier chest.  
  
The raccoon smiled before his hands grabbed Sofie's hips “Breed!” he growled deeply as he pulled her back towards his hips, and shoved her down onto his wet cock, forcing it deep into her womanhood.  
  
“A-ah~!” Sofie moaned whorishly as she was forced to ride his large cock, moaning loudly as she was forced up and down his large member.  
  
It would be several hours before she would give the order to stop.


	6. Chapter 6

# Story 6: The after-party

Sofie sighed as she walked down the corridor. She did not like returning to her hotel room at such a late time, but when your out drinking at a party and your room-mate has one too many to drink, then getting back within a reasonable time is completely impossible. Especially when your room-mate is the only one who knows how to drive.  
  
Sofie was currently wearing a revealing black evening dress, black high-heeled shoes, and a fingerless glove on her right hand. She also had a flea collar around her neck, an eye-patch over her right eye, a monocle over her left eye, and a black handbag by her side.  
  
Her room-mate was a rather curvy and hot female shark, with yellowish skin and a set of red hair on her head. She was wearing a very revealing red evening dress, red high-heeled shoes, and had a bright red handbag by her side.  
  
Sofie was currently carrying her to their room in the fancy hotel they were staying at and was regretting the choice to get a room on the top floor on this deck.  
  
“Why did we have to get a room on the top floor?” she complained as they reached the door.  
  
“I wanted a good look of the city” the female shark replied, sounding slightly drunk. She had an Italian accent.  
  
“You and your love of cityscapes,” Sofie said as she got a key out of her handbag and used it to open the door “Next time I'm choosing the room we stay in,” she said as she opened the door and walked in.  
  
Their room was large and fancy, with two very fancy single beds with a luxury on-sweet bathroom and walk-in wardrobe.  
  
Sofie walked over to one of the beds and laid her drunken friend onto it. She then walked over to her own bed and sat down on it, her back to her room-mate.  
  
“Did you really have to embarrass me like that” Sofie huffed as she kicked her high-heels off.  
  
“Sorry, but I get a little touchy when drunk” the female shark said wearily.  
  
“Well try to drink less next time” Sofie advised as she stood up and took off her dress, leaving her with only a black lacy bra and panties on her body. She then sat back down on the bed and laid back “We really need to get tha-yip” she yelped as the shark suddenly pounced on top of her, completely naked and with lust in her eyes.  
  
“You have no idea how sexy you look right now,” the shark said seductively, licking her lips as she looked at Sofie with lustful eyes “There are so many things I want to do to you, you know that right?. The toys I want to use on that busty body of yours” she said as she reached down and pulled Sofie's panties off “I just can't help myself, I just have to have some fun with that sexy body of yours” she cooed before she leaned in and kissed her passionately.  
  
Sofie wasn't really in the mood to let her room-mate have some sexy fun times with her right now, but she didn't do anything to stop her. She was just too tired to resist the horny shark's advances and just let her have her way with her, letting the shark dominate her mouth with her lustful kiss.  
  
The shark reached behind Sofie's back and fiddled with her bra strap, unclipping it and quickly removing it from her body. Their naked breasts pressed against each other as they kissed, prompting Sofie to moved a hand in between them and start groping the shark's large breasts.  
  
Their lips soon parted as their lungs burnt for air. Sofie desperately wanted to get back to kissing her, but the shark had other ideas.  
  
“Now where did I put that strap-on,” the shark said as she moved to the side of the bed and started looking for something underneath it.  
  
“You put one of your sex toys beneath my bed,” Sofie said sounding slightly annoyed.  
  
“Correction, I put my sex toys beneath my bed,” the shark said as she pulled out a strap on dildo “This is my bed we're on, after all, you foolish little slut. It is the closest to the window after all” she explained as she put the strap on dildo's harness on and positioned herself over Sofie “Now my busty slut, how hard do you want me to fuck you?” she asked seductively.  
  
Sofie licked her lips in anticipation “Fuck me as hard as you fucking like” she replied lustfully.  
  
“Oh, well I was going to do that anyway,” the shark said with a smile “But if you want me to be rough, then I will be as rough as I can get” she smirked before she arched her hips back and plunged the dildo into Sofie's pussy.  
  
“A-ah...” Sofie moaned as the shark pushed the dildo into her, roughly rolling her hips and burying it deeper into her.  
  
The shark leaned in for another kiss, dominating her mouth as she ploughed the dildo into her with rough pelvic thrusts. Sofie moaned into the kiss as she curled a hand around the sharks back and pulled her body closer, squishing their breasts together as her body was rocked with pleasure.  
  
The shark grabbed one of Sofie's breasts, groping it roughly as she lustfully devoured Sofie's moans. She contained to hump the dildo deeper and deeper into Sofie's pussy, forcing it deeper and deeper into her womanhood until their hips started audibly slapping together, filling her womanhood completely with the fake cock and drenching it in her honey.  
  
Sofie soon felt an orgasm slowly bubbling up inside of her, the dildo sliding up and down her inner walls and hitting her deepest parts, sending hot pleasure spiking through her body with each thrust.  
  
Their lips parted again, taking in deep breaths of air as they lustfully looked into each other's eyes “You look so hot when your horny” the shark said before their lips crashed together in a heated kiss, and her thrusts became more rapped and rough. The roughness she was being treated with, combined with the lustful kissing was too much for Sofie, and she soon reached her limits.  
  
“M-Mm~!” Sofie moaned loudly into the kiss as her orgasm hit her, sending hot pleasure flooding through her, moaning into the sharks dominating lips as her hips buckled with pleasurable aftershocks.  
  
The shark, on her part, did not stop thrusting the dildo into her. Continuing to hump her with a roughens that only fuelled Sofie's arouses and extending her orgasm.  
  
Soon the shark started to slow her thrusts, coming to a complete stop before their lips parted again.  
  
“Enjoying yourself, my dear?” the shark asked, panting as she took in air.  
  
Sofie's body went slack as her chest rose and fell, breathing heavily “Ja~” she breathed as her eyes fluttered back towards the shark “Anything else you've got you fuck me with?” she asked lustfully.  
  
The shark leaned forward, her lips inches away from Sofie's “Oh, I have a lot I can use to fuck you with, my dear~” she said seductively before she passionately kissed her again.  
  
It wouldn't be until dawn until they stopped.


	7. Story 7: the strip club

# Story 7: the strip club

Sofie smiled as she danced smoothly and skilfully around the pole, twisting around it like it was natural for her. Dancing in time to the music that played throughout the room. Everything else she ignored, forgetting them as she focused solely on her performance.  
  
Sofie was wearing only a black lacy bra, stockings that were attached to garter-belts, with said garter-belts attached to her lacy back underwear, black high-heeled shoes, and a fingerless glove on her right hand. She also had a flea collar around her neck, an eye-patch over her right eye, and a monocle over her left eye.  
  
She was dancing seductively around the singular pole in the room, on a small stage with a few lights shining directly at her, entertaining the rooms only other occupant, a smartly dressed male European mink.  
  
The mink had pale yellow fur and blue eyes, and was wearing a white formal shirt, formal black trousers, socks, and shoes, and had a flea collar around his neck.  
  
The mink watched Sofie with lustful eyes, watching her as she acrobatically danced around the pole with ease “You have such a nice body” he said, licking his lips. He had a British accent.  
  
Sofie smiled as she continued to dance “Thank you” she said seductively as she did one of her more acrobatic moves “I worked very hard on it”.  
  
“I can see that,” the mink said with a smile as he removed his belt “Tell me, my dear, will this private show include a lap dance?” he asked.  
  
Sofie smiled seductively as she stopped dancing “It wouldn't be a private show without one” she said seductively before she let go of the pole and walked seductively towards the mink “You better prepare yourself, boy. Because I'm about to give you the best lap dance you'll even have” she said as she straddled his lap and started dancing on his lap.  
  
Sofie performed her lap dance with the same skill and smoothness as her pole dance, curving and arching her body in a seductive way as she danced. The minks hand's were not idle, as they were busy groping her curvy body.  
  
“You have such a nice, soft body,” the mink remarked as he got a very close up look at Sofie's breasts.  
  
“As I said, I've worked hard on it,” Sofie said with a smile as she gave him a better look at her large breasts, smiling as she felt a seizable bulge forming in his pants “If you need to, I can take your trousers off. Just in case things get a bit restricting” she suggested seductively.  
  
The mink started to blush “Well if you insist” he said with a smile.  
  
Sofie grinned as her hands reached down to his trousers and pulled down his zipper, she then pulled them down to the floor. But a slight slip of her fingers caused her to accidentally pull his underpants down as well “Oh dear” she blushed as the mink's large and erect cock popped out “Looks like I pulled down more then I was supposed to” she said as her eyes shifted to his large cock. She was about to lift his pants back up but stopped when she felt a hand grab her head.  
  
“You've been a very naughty girl,” the mink said with a devious smile “We both know what punishment naughty girls get, my busty slut” he said before he pulled Sofie's head towards his thick cock.  
Sofie didn't resist the forced blow-job, opening her mouth so that his large cock could enter without trouble “Mm... Mn...” she hummed softly as her lips slid up and down his cock, his thick shaft being coated with saliva.  
  
“That's it you busty slut” the mink said as he forced her head up and down his cock “Just relax, and take your punishment”.  
  
Sofie complied as his dick was forced further and further into her mouth, gently sucking on his cock as it swelled up to its maximum size inside of her mouth, forcing her to open it up as wide as she could. She moaned as she took in all of his cock, her tongue sliding along its underside and licking his shaft with lustful determination.  
  
“Ah!” the mink hummed as Sofie continued to suck his dick, sucking his throbbing cock with a lustful passion that it rapidly brought him close to his orgasm, bringing him closer and closer until he hit his limits, and unloaded his balls deep into her throat.  
  
Sofie's eyes shot open as her mouth was filled with his seed. She quickly gulped it down, her throat bulging as she rapidly swallowed his thick load down over and over, filling her stomach with his warm cum.  
  
Soon the mink's orgasm slowed, and he pulled her off of his dick. Sofie licked the cum and saliva off of her lips “I don't think you've finished punishing me” she cooed as she looked at him with lustful eyes “This slut needs more punishing”.  
  
The mink's smile grew larger “You want more do you” he said before he pulled Sofie onto his lap and flipped her around so that she had her back towards him “Let's see just how much you can take” he grunted before he pulled the lower part of her panties aside and shoved his cock into her wet folds and spreading them apart with his shaft.  
  
Sofie moaned loudly as his cock entered her womanhood, sliding halfway in on the first go. She moaned again when the mink's hands moved up to her large breasts and started groping them roughly, squishing them as he shoved his dick deeper and deeper into her. Her inner walls tightening around the minks cock and filling her to the brim with pleasure.  
  
“A-Ah~!” Sofie moaned as she felt his cock hit her deepest parts, her prior sucking of his cock had allowed it to slip inside and penetrate her quickly “J-Ja, more~”.  
  
“You want more my dear,” the mink remarked as he tightened his grip on her large breasts “Well then, let's see how you like this,” he said before he rapidly increased the speed of his thrusts, fucking her harder and faster.  
  
Her prior sucking off his dick had made her very aroused, and the rapid fucking she was receiving now was even more arousing, causing her orgasm to build up inside of her quickly. Soon she couldn't hold it back any more and climaxed. At the same time, the mink also hit his limits and unloaded his balls into her, filling her womb with his warm seed.  
  
“Ahhhhh~!” Sofie moaned loudly as her mind went black with pleasure as her body was consumed by the two simultaneous orgasms, moaning whorishly as her body spammed, unable to do anything but enjoy the warm pleasure that was now shooting through her body.  
  
The two slowly came down from their orgasms, breathing heavily as they slumped in the chair, this mink's cock still in Sofie's pussy and his hands still groping her large breasts.  
  
She slumped backwards, her back resting against the minks chest “That felt great” she breathed, her chest rising and falling with each deep breath she took.  
  
“Indeed it was my sexy bitch” the mink breathed as his grip on her breasts weakened, but suddenly he tightened his grip again, squeezing them hard enough that it would leave a mark “I am far from done punishing you my busty slut” he said lustfully.  
  
Sofie licked her lips, lust filling her eyes “Oh, I bet you're not” she said seductively as she reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, quickly removing it before flipping around to face the mink “Because I far from done being punished” she said lustfully.  
  
It wouldn't be until the mink had completely filled her up with his seed when he decided that she had been properly punished.


End file.
